Tron
Tron is a 1982 American science fiction film written and directed by Steven Lisberger, and released by Walt disney Pictures.thumb|300px|right PLOT Kevin Flynn is a young and gifted software engieer attempting to hack into the mainframe of his former employer, software company ENCOM; in order to find evidence that senior executive Ed Dillinger stole the code for Flynn's games and presented it as his own, earning him a rapid series of promotions and firing Flynn, who is left running an arcade full of games that he wrote originally. Flynn is blocked by the Master of Control Program (MCP), an artificial intelligence that controls the ENCOM mainframe. The MCP is hacking into other corporations and gaining control of their programs as well. It blackmails Dillinger, threatening to reveal to the media that he stole Flynn's code when he tries to prevent the MCP from hacking the Pentagon and Kremlin as the MCP says it can "run things 900 to 1200 times better than any human". When ENCOM employees Alan Bradley and Lora Baines tell Flynn that Dillinger has tightened security clearances in response to Flynn's hacking attempts, Flynn convinces them to let him into ENCOM so that he can forge a higher security clearance for Bradley's security program "Tron," which would monitor communications between the MCP and the outside world. They take him to the ENCOM laboratory. When Flynn attempts to hack his way into the system, the MCP takes control of a nearby laser, being developed for 'quantum teleportation' and uses it to digitize Flynn into the ENCOM mainframe. In the mainframe, Programs appear in the likeness of the Users who created them. However, the MCP and its commander, Sark (Warner) have long intimidated most Programs into renouncing their belief in the Users, giving the MCP near complete control over input/output in the system. Programs that refuse to do so are forced to play in gladiatorial games in which losers are destroyed. In the process of playing such games, Flynn meets Tron (Boxleitner); the two escape into the mainframe during a light cycle match, and are later split up. While he attempts to reunite with Tron, Flynn discovers that, as a User, he is capable of manipulating the physical laws of the digital world. Tron manages to communicate with Bradley and receives instructions to destroy the MCP. Tron and another Program, Yori (Morgan), board a solar sailer simulation and make their way toward the MCP core. Flynn boards the sailer just before it departs, and along the way, he reveals his identity as a User. Before they reach the MCP, Sark's command ship destroys the sailer, capturing Flynn and Yori. Sark then leaves the command ship and orders its self-destruction, but Flynn keeps it intact while Sark flies to the MCP's core on a shuttle, carrying a number of captured Programs. Tron, thought to have been killed in the collision, has snuck aboard the shuttle and confronts Sark just outside the core while the MCP tells the Programs of their impending fate. Tron severely damages Sark and attacks the MCP directly, however the MCP raises a shield around its core preventing Tron's disc from hitting it. The MCP restores Sark and transfers its functions to him, causing him to grow to immense size and attack Tron. Flynn then jumps directly into the MCP, distracting it long enough to reveal a gap in its shield. Tron throws his disc through the gap, destroying both the MCP and Sark, and freeing the digital world. Input/Output towers begin to light up all over the landscape as programs begin to communicate with their users. Flynn is sent back to the real world, reconstructed by the digitization laser. A nearby printer prints out the evidence that Dillinger had "annexed" his code. Dillinger arrives the next morning to find the MCP non-functional and the evidence of his wrongdoing displayed on his screen. Some time later, Flynn is shown to have become the CEO of ENCOM.